


Quidditch Frenemies.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Cute, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, Quidditch Player Ron Weasley, Ron being Ron, fluff piece, secret crush mentioned, there's a TWIST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Frustration. Thy name is Ron Weasley.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	Quidditch Frenemies.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Ron threw the newspaper on the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa, folding his arms, and huffing.

"What's the matter today?" Ginny asked him looking up from braiding Pansy's hair.

"The _Prophet_ is at it again," he said, huffing some more. He really hated how ever since he'd joined the Spikefang Extremes, a Quidditch team which had started to become famous, the newspaper was always comparing him to the Seeker of the team: Viktor Krum.

Sure, Viktor was his teammate and he was _supposed_ to be getting along with him, but since Ron had joined the team _after_ Krum, the world couldn't stop comparing them. Especially since it came out in the news Krum had once dated Ron's ex-girlfriend, and how Ron used to be a Krum fanboy. Even if all of those stories were true, Ron simply wished everyone would leave him alone.

"I just want to be recognised for my talent."

"And what talent is that?" Ginny asked, snorting.

"Making puppy dog eyes at Krum?" Pansy added.

"I do not—"

"That's why they write the rubbish they do," said Ginny. "It's because you still fancy him."

"I don't—"

Pansy cut him off by opening a page in the _Prophet_ and showing it to Ron. "See?"

Ron looked down at the paper. So there he was, and the angle with which the picture was taken, could have been misinterpreted into fondness, sure. But Krum was a teammate. What was Ron supposed to do, glower at him?

"You don't understand."

"Right. _We_ don't understand. Anyway, are you staying for dinner?" Ginny asked as she sat back on the sofa and Pansy got up the floor, taking took a seat next to her. "Harry's coming over."

"No. I have other plans," Ron grumbled. He wished he could tell his family about his plans but he'd promised to keep it a secret. "I have to go. I'm going to be late."

"So you only came by to complain?" asked Ginny.

Ron shrugged. "I needed to let off some steam before—" He stopped himself before he blurted it out. "Before my plans. I'll see you later." With a few quick goodbyes, Ron stopped into the Floo and headed home.

As he stepped into his own living room, the smell of dinner consumed his senses. "I thought we were going out…" He mumbled to himself before he made his way to the kitchen.

"There you are." Viktor turned around, wearing nothing but a pair of silk trousers, and an apron and gave Ron a huge grin. "I vondered how long you vere going to sulk at your sister's before heading home."

 _Home_. Ron thought. Even though they didn't live together, Viktor was over at Ron's every night. If they travelled for games, they found a way to end up sharing a room. It was hard to always remain hidden about their relationship, and Ron was starting to see why the _Prophet_ photographers always seemed to catch him at the right angle. Because he was always admiring his boyfriend.

"I wasn't sulking."

"Right," Viktor said, closing the distance between them, and pulling Ron in for a long, deep kiss. "Feeling better?"

Ron nodded. "With you? Always."

Viktor gave him another brilliant smile and managed to find his way up Ron's shirt, massaging the tension in his lower back. "I told you. So much vorry is not good. Vy do you care vat they say?"

"I don't _care_." Ron groaned when Viktor's hands moved down to his arse, under his trousers. "You're going to…" Ron groaned again when Viktor grinded their hips together and Ron felt Viktor's erection press against his leg. With those thin trousers, it would have been hard to miss. "What?" he huffed.

"Forgot about vat you vere saying?"

"Is the food under a warming charm?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Viktor said with a knowing smile.

"Brilliant," Ron said, grabbing Viktor's hand and leading him out of the kitchen. They only made it so far as to the sofa, but it was enough. A soft surface was a soft surface for Viktor to get down on his knees and make Ron beg. To make Ron forget about his anger. To make Ron remember that even if they made him look like a puppy for the world, it was Viktor who worshiped _him_.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
